Incognito
by Raven T
Summary: Join Sara as she maintains her secret by escaping to Ouran Academy, where she meets a cross-dresser, lovey-dovey twins, candy loving senior, silent mountain man, evil shadow king, evil nekos, and an idiotic king? Maybe she's not that weird after all... HIATUS
1. Prologue OF AWESOMENESS!

_**Author's Note:**_

**Hey! What's up? Okay, this is my third story on here, and I hope you all enjoy it! The inspiration for this story was me watching amv upon amv of Ouran High School Host Club, and then I started getting back into the groove of Ouran, and then, well, my imagination took over. Basically, that + that = THIS STORY! Haha, well, I know all of my "Here We Go!" and "A Girl, the Worlds, and the Troubles" fans are going to kill me for writing yet ANOTHER story... Anyway, hope you enjoy! Leave a review!**

_**Disclaimer:**_

**I don't own anything except my ideas and OC's…and that makes me sad…console me…ALSO! This work is purely fiction, so none of it is true or real…okay? Just my epic ideas that morphed together into one. Enjoy, my minions, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Incognito<strong>

**Chapter One: Prologue**

Hey, my name's Sara Black. What I'm about to tell you is classified, so if you continue to read this, you might be put in danger. Well, actually, you're already in danger just from clicking on this page. Sorry about that. You can plead ignorance if you turn back now, but then you just might be missing out on the story of a lifetime. Key word: might. I don't know, we'll see how this all unfolds, together. That is, if you decide to read on. Well, either way you choose, I'm going to continue on with this. Enjoy.

It all started on my fifth birthday. I was sitting in my big birthday chair, giggling and smiling like all five year olds do, when one of my presents was brought to me. It was from Joelle, one of my "friends" at the time. I know now that we were only friends because our Dads were in business together, but still, we were friends. Anyway, I was handed the present, and the second my hands touched the box, an image flashed in my mind. _'Document of Ownership of Petunia the Pony'_. I was confused, but since my little, five year old brain didn't comprehend the weirdness of what just happened, I shrugged and happily tore into the present. However, I _did_ take a small double-take when I finally ripped open the package, only to see a piece of paper with the same inscription as what had flashed into my mind just moments before.

That was the first sign.

Later, when I was around seven years old, was when I started to see people's lives. Just bumping into people, random people. The second my skin brushed against theirs, even if for only a second, I then knew all about their lives, their emotions, their thoughts, their feelings…everything. If I concentrated hard enough, I could hear their current thoughts without touching them. Other than that, everything was normal. Well, as normal as a psychic seven year-old girl can be, anyway.

My parents noticed by abilities when I turned eight. I'd been hiding it fairly well, but I'd gotten so used to knowing what people were going to say before they said it, so one day, I just answered my mother's question before she actually asked it. After that, they both got me a tutor…for my psychic abilities. Boy, do I have great parents, or what?

Well, at nine, I'd completely mastered my abilities…and then a new one popped up. Auras. Everyone had a certain color, certain feeling they gave off, and it was in auras. Each and every person's was different and unique, never two alike. Auras…just amazing. They're my favorite part, and what's even better, is that I can "turn it off", so it doesn't constantly flash into my vision all the time.

But, we all know the saying, "Good things don't last forever". Neither did my comfy life style. At age ten, that's when the kidnappings started.

You heard me right, I said kidnappings. People, powerful people, heard about my…unique…powers (though the masses didn't know a thing, it was only the people in high power), and for obvious reasons, such as greed, wanted them for their own uses, and so I was taken hostage…multiple times. So many, in fact, that I've forgotten the exact number.

Every time I was kidnapped, my Dad's special agents would come and get me, so I thought of it as no big deal. Just a normal occurrence. And it was, up to a point, considering it was _kidnapping_ after all. You see, my father is the President of the United States of America, so the fact people wanted to kidnap be in the first place wasn't abnormal.

Not that my parents were unemotional or anything, in fact, it was the exact opposite. They were too emotional. Every time I was taken, they were in hysterics. Every time I came back, they cried tear of joy and made me spend the rest of the day with them, putting off their own duties in the process. My parent's can be, how you say, overprotective, at times. They sometimes scare me.

Anyway, because of all the kidnappings and the danger, my parents, begrudgingly, sent me into hiding. Every year, I had a new alias, new identity, new name, new background, new _everything_.

The only thing I had to keep my company, were the manga books I brought with me. Anime and manga were, and still are, the only thing that keeps me relatively sane through my hectic life. Because of all the moves and changes I've made, I don't really know how to…_be_…in society. All I know, is from manga. Might not be the best reference material, but whatever.

Well, that takes us today, my sixteenth birthday. I just got my present earlier today. Guess what it is! Well, I'll go ahead and tell you, since I'm too excited to wait. My gift, is that I can choose my new alias and background for this year! Yep, and I've got it all planned out!

See, I've always wanted to visit to Japan, because of the manga, and now's my chance! Okay, so my name'll be Sara Koboyashi, and my background…hm…. I think I'll "be" an orphan who's staying with my blood-relative cousin, who lives in Japan. She'll be the cousin I have who's the step-daughter of that sushi shop owner…yeah, that's good! She's nice, from what I remember. I'll live with them, and help them with their work…. My "dead" parents will have been rich aristocrats from America, and since my cousin is my only blood relative left, I have to live with her. I'll, of course, take the money they "left behind" and use it for tuition fees and such…. Yeah, this could really work!

And just so you know, what's really gonna happen, is that I'm gonna go to my _real_ blood relatives house (the cousin mentioned before-hand), only we'll have to stay with one of our family friends (the sushi shop owner mentioned before-hand), and my parent's will give me enough money to pay for tuition fees, help with the shop, and any other necessities (I'll just _say_ that my parents are rich aristocrats, that way I can explain the money).

Now, I've just got to get my parents to agree to it, set it all up, and then let me go! Awesome!

Oh, what school am I going to you ask? Well, it should be pretty obvious! I'm going to the number one school rumored to be extraordinary, spontaneous, and strange. The name? Ouran Academy.

Heh, so are you ready to go with me on my adventure? Let's go, incognito...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

**Okay, so I hope you all enjoyed this! If this was short, I apologize, and the next chapter shall be longer! Just leave a review on what you liked, disliked, loved, or what you think could be improved! All right, Raven out!**

**Sincerely, Raven T ^_^**


	2. A Favor

_**Author's Note:**_

**Wow! We're here for chapter two! Love all of you that read! Hope you enjoy another exciting chapter!**

_**Disclaimer:**_

**I don't own anything except my ideas and OC's. This story is entirely made of fiction, no realness was used. Thank you, that is all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Incognito<strong>

**Chapter Two: A Favor**

"Sugoi…this place is HUGE! And PINK! I mean, come on! Who has a pink school? Oh, I know, AWESOME PEOPLE!" I yelled, as I looked n awe toward the giant, pink, castle-like structure in front of me. Seriously, the thing was like some mythological castle in a fairytale! I just can't help but stare. And as I was ogling the giant fortress of pink, I noticed the giant clock tower…that was now telling me I was late for class.

Oh well, I still have to meet with the board chairman, and I _am_ someone who's new to Japan, so being a few minutes late would be acceptable.

Walking leisurely past the cast-iron gates, I noticed a brown-haired boy walking towards the building. He seemed to be a first year, as was I, and he looked rather short, for a guy. How do I know he's a guy? Well, duh! He's wearing the male uniform…but he really doesn't look all that manly. He had a sort of feminine feeling to him…hm…let me check his aura!

Let's see here…now that I look closely, his aura's color is…green. Hm, according to all my training, green was a more balanced, natural color. It usually means that that person is at one with oneself, and accepts themselves for who they are. They don't really care what people group them as, as long as they're seen for who they are. Well, unfortunately, that doesn't help with determining this person's gender, but he is wearing the boy uniform, so he's either a guy, or a girl with reasons.

Oh well, not my business. But wait! I don't know where the office is! Great, just great…

"O-oi! Excuse me!" I called after the boy, waving my arm over my head spastically to get his attention. He looked, slightly startled, but once his eyes focused on me, they grew even wider. What, did I look weird or something?

Well, I guess I was a sort of oddity, especially the way I looked. Let me explain.

You see, this morning as I was getting ready for school, I opened up the fancy box I had received from the school, and eagerly took out the uniform. What I saw, to my utter horror, was a big, fluffy, ghastly, canary yellow monstrosity! It took my brain about three seconds to fully comprehend what I was seeing, before my body reacted, and I threw the offensive ball of fluff into hallway. My cousin came in to see what was the matter, but once she saw the look of disgust on my face, and then the yellow pile in the doorway, her eyes widened in terror. After we both had calmed down, consoled each other, and then started to plan a way to ceremoniously burn it, I realized how little time I had left to get ready. Brytany, my cousin, helped me, and now I'm dressed in her stylish clothing…which is totally not within the school guidelines.

Oh well, I'd ask for a favor with the chairman.

Anyway, what I'm dressed in now, is a rainbow camouflage, tight-fitting tee, with little black skulls here and there sewn into the fabric. I have black, skinny jeans on, but they're capris, with a metallic silver and black studded belt in the loops. My jacket's a black, soft, cotton one, which matches my jeans, while my tennis shoes are rainbow colored, just like my shirt. My long, brown hair that's straight except for a few cute waves and curls at the end, was left as is. Only, I had parted my hair this morning to the side, trying for something a little different, so that my right eye was slightly covered by it. Also, I have my black skull cap on, which is my all time favorite hat. All in all, I'd like to say it had a nice, cutesy look to it. Along with a small edge of goth.

Anyway, he stopped and waited for me to catch up, and once I had, asked me what I needed.

"Well, you see, I'm a new student here, and I don't know my way around. If you would be so kind as to show me to the board chairman's office, I'd be very grateful." I said, smiling.

"Uh, sure, I don't mind. I'm late also, so maybe this way, I won't get in as much trouble." he said, smiling back at me.

'_If I show up late I'll never hear the end of it…'_ I heard him think dejectedly.

Laughing I asked, "Wow, are the teacher's really that strict?".

He just chuckled as he shook his head. "No, I'm not talking about the teachers. If Tamaki-senpai learns that I was late to class…ugh…not to mention what will happen if Hikaru and Kaoru get a hold of me…" he said this last part while shuddering.

I smiled at him sympathetically, as I stuck out my hand. "Well, if you want me to, I'll protect ya! I know a lot of self-defense moves and stuff, so I'm pretty sure I could handle a couple teenage boys." I offered, giggling slightly.

He smiled at me again, before taking my hand and shaking it. "I might just take you up on that offer. My name's Haruhi, by the way, Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet you…" he trailed off suggestively.

"Sara Koboyashi, but you can just call me Sara! I'm really no good with formalities…" I said rather sheepishly. He just smiled and nodded again.

"No problem. You can just call me Haruhi.". He let go of my hand and started walking ahead while motioning for me to follow.

Smiling, I happily caught up with him, and as we walked, we talked.

"So, how is school here? Is it entertaining? Enjoyable?" I asked, curious.

"Hm. It's rather…well, how do I put it. It's…odd. It's full of different, interesting people…and they all have a certain charm…I think you'll get along well with everybody here though! You seem to be an energetic person, so you'll be fine." answered Haruhi, who had a small smile on his face.

I just giggled and nodded, already wondering about all the new and interesting people I would soon meet. I'm excited just thinking about it!

We reached the chairman's office sooner than expected, and Haruhi got a slip from the secretary that stated he was excused for his tardy, since he was helping me.

"Hey, we should meet up sometime! I'd like to hang out again!" I said, a little sad he had to go. He was an interesting guy, fun to talk to, and he had a calming personality. I noticed that once I'd met him and started talking with him, my anxiety had gone away, and I was just enjoying myself. Now that he was leaving, I was starting to feel nervous again.

Seeming to sense my growing anxiety, Haruhi put a comforting hand on my shoulder. Giving me a confident smile and gentle squeeze of his hand, he left.

It took me a few minutes to get the blush to die down.

Man, I just met the guy, and now I'm starting to like him. Well, I'm not head over heals or anything, but I could sense a little admiration and some small, girlish, idol like. You see, he had this certain charm to him, that made him seem approachable, yet vastly important at the same time. To put it simply, he was unique, and that's a quality I truly admire.

Enough of my girly tendencies, I've gotta talk with the boss man!

I walked inside, past the secretary, who gave me a small smile and a kind wave, and into the board chairman's office. As I entered, he looked up. Smiling, he stood up and offered me his hand.

"Hello, I'm the board chairman of this school. You can call me Mr. Suoh. It's nice to meet you, Koboyashi-kun." he said, smiling.

I smiled back and took his hand. "It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Suoh. You can call me Sara, I'm more comfortable that way.".

He nodded, before sitting back down, motioning for me to do the same. I complied, and then patiently waited for him to finish explaining all the rules and regulations to me.

"Now Sara, you did receive your uniform, did you not?" he asked, worried that it hadn't gotten to me in time.

I smiled guiltily at him. "Ah…well, you see…about that. Um, I did get it yesterday, but, um…" I trailed off, at a loss of what to say.

Mr. Suoh, seeming to understand my distress, smiled knowingly.

"Let me guess, yellow just isn't your color?" he asked, in a joking tone. He smiled at me, to show he was just teasing.

I nodded slowly, still feeling rather guilty, but I smiled anyway. "Hehe, yeah. Um…would it be okay if I just wore normal clothes to school? Because, as I'm sure you know, it doesn't say anything about having to wear the specific uniform to school. It only says that the uniform is the _preferred _choice. The only thing I'm really required to have, is the schools' symbol somewhere on my person, and since I'm a major fan of this school, I have TONS of key chains, cell phone straps, and assorted bracelets, necklaces, and pins. To me, that would be more convenient. But of course, the decision is up to you, Mr. Suoh." I finished, looking to Mr. Suoh with understanding eyes. I'd wear the uniform if he said I had to, I just wouldn't like it.

After a few moments, Mr. Suoh smiled and nodded his head. "Sara, your plan is perfectly acceptable. I don't mind if you decide to do that. But in exchange, I have a favor to ask myself.".

"A favor?" I asked.

"Yes, you see, I like your spirit. I'd like you to go somewhere after school. Since you're new, you don't have any friends here. I know a group of people who I think you would fit in with just fine. And also, I believe that with your talents," he said while looking through my file, " you would make a great addition to their group. Would you do me this favor?".

This was a favor? He was asking me to go make friends? And in return, I wouldn't have to wear the fluffy, yellow, dress of doom? Was this really a fair deal? Well, I ain't complainin'.

Without hesitating, I roughly shook his hand and stood up, gathered my thing together, and then looked him straight in the eye. "Mr. Suoh…you have yourself a deal." I said, before winking at him, picking up my schedule from his desk, and swiftly walking out the door, my smirk prominent on my face.

With a quick good-bye to the motherly secretary, I walked out the door and started off down the hall…just to realize I had no idea where my class was.

Great.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

**Hey, hey, hey! WAZZUP? Hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter, and leave a review! Buh-bye!**

**Sincerely, Raven T ^_^**


	3. KODAK MOMENT!

_**Author's Note:**_

**Hi! Here's another exciting chapter! Enjoy! Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and added this to their favorites/alerts list! You guys are so awesome!**

_**Disclaimer:**_

**I don't own anything except my ideas and OC's. This story is purely a work of fiction, and is in no way real, or pertaining to anything real going on. IT IS FICTION!**

* * *

><p><strong>Incognito<strong>

**Chapter Three: Kodak Moment**

After roaming the halls for several minutes, I finally came across my classroom number. I gently opened the door, trying not to make too much noise, and quietly made my way inside. I took a few tentative steps forward, then politely cleared my throat, to get the teacher's attention.

She looked up suddenly, startled. Her eyes went wide as she saw me, and she just stared. Growing slightly uncomfortable, and more than a little annoyed at all the wide-eyed looks I was getting, I spoke out.

"Um, I'm Sara Koboyashi, the new transfer student. Nice to meet you all." I said, before bowing to the rest of the class.

Looking up, I saw that most of the guys were staring at me with small blushes on their faces, while most of the girls smiled kindly at me. Only a few girls gave me irritated and slightly jealous looks. Probably from all the guys ogling me, but I don't care. The rest of the guys just looked uninterested and bored.

When the teacher finally recovered from her shock, she sent me to my seat. As I walked over, I noticed a familiar head of brown hair seated exactly in front of my desk.

"Haruhi!" I shouted happily. He looked up suddenly, and upon seeing me, he smiled

"Sara, you're in this class?" he asked, seemingly as happy as I was.

"No…I just decided to ditch mine in favor of stalking you." I said, sarcastically.

A few giggles went around the room, when suddenly an arms was thrown over my shoulder.

"Haruhi, who's this?" came a voice to my right. This voice had a cocky edge, along with a little mischievous hint to it.

'_Hikaru…'_

Then another arm swung over my shoulders, and voice spoke out, but this time it was from the left. "Yeah, how do you know her?". This voice, however, was slightly higher than the first, and it had this odd quality to it. It was just as mischievous as the first, but it has a slightly calmer, more resigned tone in it.

'_Kaoru…'_

"Is she a new toy?" the both asked, together. When their voices mixed, it had the strangest feeling tied to it. The voices matched each other perfectly, they combined into something beautiful and unexplainable, but their two voices were so distinct and different, that you could tell them apart clearly. It was simply…amazing.

"Guys, leave her alone. And she's not your toy!" yelled Haruhi grumpily, who then proceeded to fold his arms over his chest and pout, inadvertently making himself look extremely cute.

Immediately the arms around my shoulders left, and I was left staring as these two cinnamon haired twins started cuddling an extremely irritated Haruhi. I just giggled at the display, before introducing myself to the twins.

"Hey, I'm Sara Koboyashi. Nice to meet you two. And you two are…" I trailed off suggestively, even though I already knew their names.

They both looked up with equal expressions of boredom on their faces. "We're Hikaru and Kaoru…" they said, a suspicious edge in their voices.

'_She seems odd…' 'We shouldn't let Haruhi hang around such a weird person.'_

I rolled my eyes. Really, they were the weird ones. So, I decided to freak them out.

"I'm not the weird one, you two are.".

Both of them whipped their heads up at the same time, and looked me straight in the eye, both their eyes slightly wider than they should be.

"How did you know what we were thinking…?" they both asked, suspicion clear in their voices.

"And besides," I said, completely ignoring their question, " you two can't decide who Haruhi hangs out with. That's for him to decide." I stared them down, defiant.

Then, the twins smirked. "Hm…looks like we found an interesting toy, ne? Kaoru?" said Hikaru.

"Oh yes, I think we have…Hikaru…" came Kaoru's reply.

They slowly got up from their spots next to Haruhi, then they started circling me, like predators. Me being their prey.

"Hey, guys, I say we finish this later, since we _are_ still in class…and everyone's staring at us." I said, with a bored tone. I didn't care if the rest of the class was watching, but the teacher was starting to get angry, and no way in heck was I getting detention my first day in school, not to mention my first CLASS!

Reluctantly, the twins sat down in their seats, on either side of Haruhi, as I took my seat behind him. He turned around and smiled at me, which I returned, before he turned back around to focus on the lesson, as did I, and slowly, the lesson passed by.

I was about to get up and go, when Haruhi stopped me, and told me that we stayed in the same classroom the entire day. That is, unless you have a few special classes that required you to go to a different classroom. The teachers were actually the ones to walk to different classrooms. I tried not to groan, but a little whine escaped from under my breath. Guess I'd have to wait until lunch to move around.

I waited for each lesson to end, growing even more grumpy by the minute, not to mention stiff. I need to MOVE! Thankfully, class was almost over.

And once it ended, I almost started jumping from desk to desk in joy, but decided against it. Instead, I did a little happy dance, which consisted of a few cheers, a little jumping up and down, and tons of random humming from me.

After my little dance was done, I turned back to the rest of the class, who had stayed behind to watch me. They all started clapping, to which I bowed, and then they slowly started to dissipate into the hall, ready for lunch. I could get used to this school.

Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru stayed behind, waiting for me to finish stretching out my stiff muscles. Once I finished, we all walked together to the cafeteria. As we walked, I told them all how in America, students had to move from class to class, and each person had their own unique schedule. For some odd reason, they were fascinated by this, and the twins started barraging me with question after question. I complied happily, glad that we were getting along.

Once inside the lunchroom, I followed Haruhi over to one of the empty tables, while Hikaru and Kaoru went in line to get their tray of food.

"Hey, are you not going to eat lunch?" Haruhi asked, looking up at me with eyes filled with curiosity and slight concern. He was about to start eating his homemade bento, when he noticed I didn't have anything.

I just smiled at him and gave a nonchalant wave of my hand, before answering with, "Trust me, I've eaten enough school lunches to know that they all suck, no matter where you are.".

Haruhi just shrugged, before he started to dig into his bento.

I'm happy he was worried about me, but really, I wasn't hungry. I'm a very light eater, you see, and I don't usually need to eat too often. The reason, a big breakfast. I eat a big breakfast everyday, because hey, it's the most important meal of the day, and then for the rest of the day, I don't need to eat as much. I don't get hungry very often either… Well, except for breakfast.

Hikaru and Kaoru came back, their trays filled with delicious delicacies, scrumptious servings, and all sorts of yummy goodies. Eyes wide, I managed to choke out, "Th-that…that CAN'T be the lunch they serve here! It's too good for school food!".

"Well, this is a rich kids school. They're not going to serve us the crap normal schools are fed." said Hikaru, his voice portraying his arrogance clearly. He also said it in a tone of voice that suggested he thought I was stupid for not knowing that piece of info. I just narrowed my eyes at him, and turned back to Haruhi, now completely ignoring Hikaru.

"Hey, so what-" but the rest of my sentence would never be heard, for millions of fangirl cries erupted from the cafeteria, and I looked up in horror to see tons of girls rushing into this massive group of girls, who were circled around this small group of guys. From what I could see, there were four guys in the middle of the terrifying sea of girls. I felt bad for those poor saps, but no way in heck was I going to go over there.

There's not much that can scare me, only a few, and I mean _very_ few, things, but one of the major ones, are fangirls.

"Hehe, it looks like the Boss is here." came Kaoru's acknowledgement of the situation. He seemed unfazed by all of this though, as did Hikaru and Haruhi. Was this a normal occurrence? Maybe they were attacked like this all the time? Because now that I think about it, all three of them are quite attractive, in their own ways. Haruhi with is calm, approachableness; Hikaru with his mischievous ways and devilish smirk; and Kaoru, with his own conniving ways, though he had a more calm and adult air than his brother. All three were different, yet appealing. Now that I'd just noticed all this, I felt awed that I was sitting with them, while we all enjoyed lunch together.

Wait…it sounded like Kaoru was familiar with the guys being surrounded by the ring of rabid fangirls. And, Hikaru was laughing…no, guffawing!

"Um…do you guys know the guys who are being attacked by the evil fangirls?" I asked, as I pointed to said guys with my thumb.

Haruhi just sighed, exasperated. Hikaru was laughing too hard to answer, so Kaoru took it upon himself to clarify.

"Yeah, we do. You see the tall, blonde one? That's Tamaki, but Hikaru and I call him Boss. The dark-haired one with glasses is Kyouya-sempai, the really tall dark-haired one is Mori-sempai, and the little blonde boy attached to his arm is Hunny-sempai. Hunny and Mori are third years, while Tamaki and Kyouya are second years. We're all friends, and club members together.".

"Really? That's too cool! What club are y'all in?" I asked, bouncing up and down in my seat with excitement.

Kaoru chuckled, and was about to answer, when the piercing cry of, "HARUHI! DADDY'S HERE!" interrupted him, and suddenly the instinct to bolt took over. Just as the blonde haired blur was about to run over me and my seat, I vanished.

One second, I was sitting in the chair looking at Kaoru, and the next?

I was fifty feet in the air, hanging from the chandelier.

They all stopped and slowly, oh so slowly, looked up. And what did their shocked eyes see, but me, hanging upside down, and waving.

"Sorry! Reflex!" I shouted down. They all stared at me, still shocked.

I only shrugged, cause hey, it really was a reflex. Then an idea hit me.

Digging around in my back pocket, I found my iPhone and switched it to camera mode. The guys below were still staring, all except Kyouya and Mori. They hadn't even seemed shocked to find me hanging from the ceiling in the least. Oh well, back to business!

Smiling down viciously at them, I yelled, "KODAK MOMENT!" and snapped a picture of their priceless faces.

Haha, Kodak moment…wait, is that copyright?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

**Okay, well, hope y'all enjoyed! I shall update soon! Loves to my readers! REVIEW MY MINIONS!**

**Sincerely, Raven T**


	4. Nekos Are Evil!

_**Author's Note:**_

**So, lovin' all the love! Here's another chapter my lovelies! Enjoy! ALSO! I want to let you all know, that about the auras and stuff, I'm not looking anything up, and I'm not using anything other than what I know of Ouran, and my own imagination. All this is made up in my mind, with the exception of some stuff in Ouran, but I found nothing like this online or anything. If anyone thinks I should do some actual research for this, tell me, and I'll go look some stuff up, but I'm just winging it, so yeah. Just to let ya know. Anyway, ENJOY!**

**OH! And, because it is Friday the 13****th****, you guys get a longer chapter! Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer:**_

**I don't own anything besides my ideas and OC's. But boy do I wish…*sadness* This work is purely fiction and has nothing to do with any real events.**

* * *

><p><strong>Incognito<strong>

**Chapter Four: Nekos Are Evil**

Unfortunately, after my special "Kodak Moment" I had to get down from the chandelier. Something about "against school regulation…thousand dollar fine…I look weird…" blah, blah, blah.

I finally got back down, but everyone was still staring. Unblinking, I turned to face the crowd behind me and simply stated, "I'm a ninja." Either they believed it, which I highly doubt, or they just didn't care, because they ignored me and just went back to what they were doing before my whole spectacle.

Once I turned back around, Haruhi decided to introduce me, seeing how everyone else was still mystified as to how I got up the chandelier in the first place. Seems they didn't buy the ninja thing. Dang. How was I to tell them I was trained in self-defense by the CIA, FBI, and Secret Service? Oh well, I'll just make something up…

"Sara, this is Tamaki-senpai, Kyouya-senpai, Mori-senpai, and Hunny-senpai. Guys, this is Sara Koboyashi. She's a new transfer student from America, and today's her first day. I met her this morning outside the school, and I helped her to the chairman's office. Coincidentally, we're now in the same class together." explained Haruhi, while I smiled to each one as they were named. They seemed like a nice bunch of guys. Well, except for _him_...

"Um…Tamaki-senpai…could you let me go?" asked Haruhi, as he tried, in vain, to get Tamaki's off of him. You see, Haruhi was currently being hugged (more like strangled) by Tamaki, and Tamaki showed no signs of letting go anytime soon.

However, he released Haruhi (reluctantly, might I add) and strode over to me, a princely air about him. Bringing a rose out of nowhere, he gently took hold of my hand and exclaimed, "Dear princess, I wish of you to take this rose as a token of my love for you. Fair young maiden, your beauty that outshines a thousand stars, is unworthy of this wretched soul."

…I blinked. And then blinked again.

Now, a really hot guy just came up to me, gave me a rose (from where I'd rather not know…), and exclaimed how beautiful I was. Was I phased by it? Did I squeal and keel over because of his hotness? Was I about to blush and mumble an embarrassed 'thank you'? Nope, nadah and…no.

Smirking, I used my left hand, the one he wasn't holding, and lifted my imaginary skirt, in an old-fashioned curtsey. "Oh, prince Tamaki, I thank you for your kind words, but I'm afraid the truly beautiful one here, is you. Your heavenly good looks, your fair complexion, your shining, golden locks, your captivating amethyst eyes, your magnificently sculpted body, and your sweet, sweet voice that whispers the kindest of words…. All so completely and utterly beautiful. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be off, for you see, I have to go steal food from Hikaru now..." I said, winking. Then I swiftly pulled my hand from his grasp and walked back over to Haruhi, who had gone back to eating.

The rest of the guys stood, staring between Tamaki and I, stunned. Well, except Kyouya, but I was beginning to think nothing around here phased him. And Mori, but I'm thinking he doesn't get startled too often either. All Kyouya did was walk casually over to me, and say in a polite yet bored tone, "Wow, you out-hosted Tamaki. That, in itself, is an amazing feat. Congratulations."

I smirked up at him, wondering what he meant by 'out-hosted', but ignored my curiosity in favor of stealing some of Hikaru's food.

Hey, he wasn't eating it! And besides, he was too busy trying to pick his jaw up from the floor to eat. Though I probably could shove some food into his mouth, just to mess with him… Probably shouldn't, but eh, I was feeling weird today. Different, crazy, and weird. And I like it.

Grinning evilly, I took a spoon full of…well, whatever that stuff was on his plate, and quickly shoved the mysterious substance down his throat. The events that unfolded? Hilarious.

Hikaru's eyes went wide as he started sputtering and choking. Kaoru, concerned for his brother's health, smacked him on the back, trying to get the spoon out. Well, it worked, and the spoon flew out of Hikaru's mouth…and right into Tamaki's still stunned face. Tamaki then started to freak. While flailing around, he accidentally knocked a tray of food into the air, which starting spinning several times, until it finally started descending towards the ground at a blinding speed…and it was aimed right for my head.

Now, remember when I said I was trained by the CIA, FBI, and the Secret Service? Well, there were certain…_activities_ (more like training exercises of _DEATH_!) I had to do, and one of them was how to protect myself from fast, moving projectiles. I can't tell you much, seeing as how my training is a classified, but what I can tell you is…I aced that 'activity' with flying colors.

My eyes narrowed in concentration as I strategized how to take care of the impending doom of food that was heading straight for me. I could have taken care of it easily on any normal occasion (if flying trays of food could ever be considered _normal_) except for the fact that everyone in the cafeteria was watching me, waiting to see me get creamed by...uh, well, the creamy looking thing on his plate. Really, what the heck _is_ that?

I decided the only thing I could do that would be considered normal would be to wait till the last second, as if I were stunned, and then 'miraculously' jump out of the way, just in time.

But of course, my body decided on another course of action.

Really, it's like my brain comes up with all these good ideas, but my reflexes just shrug and turn to my muscles and say, "Hey, wanna do this?", and the muscles all shrug and reply, "Yeah, sure, I don't care" and then they do whatever they want to do. It's very annoying.

I watched my body, as if I were having an out-of-body experience (which I kind of was, considering that I really had no control over my body at this point) twirl around and ninja kick the tray of food, which in turn made it crash into the opposing wall. The tray snapped in half when it made contact with the wall, all of it's contents splattered along the cafeteria wall in a disarray of color. Seriously, what in the world was on that tray?

As everyone stared at me, open-mouthed, _again_, I nonchalantly turned towards them, as if what just happened was no big deal (and to me, it really wasn't all that amazing).

I sighed and said to them in an exasperated voice, "I _told_ you. I'm a _ninja_."

* * *

><p>Right now, I'm sitting in here in the Third Music Room. Why am I here, and why am I tied to a chair, you ask? Well, I'll tell you, since it seem Tamaki and them are <em>still<em> not done debating over what should be done with me. Now you're even more confused. Ha.

Okay, so after the whole "Cafeteria Ninja Surprise", as I liked to call it, the bell rang, signaling for everyone to head back to their classroom. Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, and I all went back to class, as did Tamaki and the others to their own classrooms, and we spent the rest of the day being bored to death by the lessons, passing notes to each other about random crap, discussing/questioning me about the whole "Cafeteria Ninja Surprise", and bonding. Lots and lots of bonding.

Hanging out with Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru was tons of fun! They knew how to make me smile, knew how to get me to giggle, and they even knew how to make me blush!

Hikaru and Kaoru would prank one of the people in the class, and I'd laugh my butt off every time it succeeded. It was also very funny to watch Haruhi reprimand them, even though I saw him chuckle once. Well, I should say that he giggled. Or more like, _she_ giggled.

Yes, my friends, I'd just discovered Haruhi was a girl. I knew something was off in the beginning (if you can remember back that far), and it was official when I heard one of his- correction, _her_ thoughts. It had something to do with buying some, um, _feminine_ products, that she would need for the coming week. For all you ladies out there, you know what I mean. Boys…you don't need to know.

Anyway, once I knew that, it got slightly awkward, seeing as how I'd been crushing on hi-sorry, _her_. After a while, I got over it, and everything went back to normal. I mean, really, I hadn't even liked her that much. She was really cool and welcoming, and that's what first attracted me to her, but it was now more like a best friend feeling I had for her. Okay, that sentence sounded kinda weird...MOVING ON!

Finally, class had ended, and I left Haruhi and them, because I had to go visit the Chairman's office about the people/club thing I was supposed to go visit. When I got there, Mr. Suoh told me to head to Music Room Three. So, following his instructions on how to get there, I…well…got there (I'll leave out the part where I spent ten minutes getting lost, found, and lost again).

When I opened the door, I was slightly shocked to see Tamaki, Kyouya, Mori, Hunney, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru all posing in some kind of Medieval Times get-ups.

We all exchanged shocked/happy greetings, and when I told them all about the favors Mr. Suoh and I had asked of each other, they face-palmed. Seems they had forgotten all about it. Wasn't surprising they did, though, considering all the wacky things that had happened in the cafeteria…

Everything was going great, until I slipped up.

Haruhi had left to prepare some tea for us, and I was having a nice conversation with the rest of, as I had soon found out, host club.

"Hey, why do you make Haruhi do all the house-hold like chores? If it's just that you don't know how to do them, I'm sure she'd help you learn if you asked." I had said.

Tamaki was about to reply when he froze, as did the rest of the hosts.

Quirking my head to the side, I gave them a confused look, before asking them what was wrong.

Tamaki just turned his, now big, eyes at me, and whispered, "Did you just say…'she'?".

I opened my mouth to say something along the lines of, "No, of course not! I said 'he'!", but I was beat to it when a recording of my voice played, letting everyone hear my last sentence clearly.

Kyouya smirked at me, before holding up the little recording box of evil.

"Hm, I believe she did." he said, sounding as if this were just a miniscule discovery.

Suddenly, I was thrown into a chair, tied to it, and chucked into a dark room with no light.

That brings us to where we are now, with Tamaki, Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, and Hunney all in a big group, whispering to each other.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I sure could _hear_ it. You know, _psychically_.

'_Oh no! Haruhi's secret has been found out! What should we do?' -Tamaki_

'_Hm…she found out faster than expected…no matter, I can always have her sworn to secrecy, though I don't think that should be necessary…' -Kyouya_

'_Well, that sucks…wonder what we do now…if she decides to blow Haruhi's secret, she won't be able to work with us anymore! It'd be boring without our toy…' -Hikaru and Kaoru_

'…' _-Mori_

'_Why does everyone seem so worried? Sara-chan doesn't seem like a bad person. She smiled and said Usa-chan was the cutest bunny she'd ever seen! And she loves cake, too! She can't be bad!' -Hunney_

"Hey, you guys done yet? I think I'm losing feeling in my left hand…" I called.

They immediately stopped, then they all rushed forward and crowded around me, effectively scaring the crap out of me. Hey, sudden and unexpected movement freaks me out! I got caught off guard!

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeek!" I screeched, while jumping up and back flipping to the other side of the room.

I dashed out of the dark room, screaming, and crashed into one of the plushy, red couches, making it flip over.

"Uh…Sara-chan? Are you okay?" asked Hunney, who was holding his bunny, timidly. He was leaning over the couch I had just tipped over.

"Heh…yeah, thanks Hunney! Um…tell me, truthfully, was what I did just now…rather disturbing? Or was it just mildly weird?" I asked from my place behind the overturned couch.

"Hm…neither! Heehee, I think you were cute!" cheered Hunney, who giggled and then jumped off the couch, only to run straight for the table with all the cake.

Blushing slightly, I reached to turn the couch back over and into its proper position. Mori suddenly appeared (...I think he's a ninja…) and helped me lift it. Well, he did most of the lifting, I just stood there and looked pretty.

"Sara! How'd you get out of the rope that fast?" exclaimed Hikaru, who, in all the confusion (and me screaming my head off), was now leaning on me from behind, holding the rope up.

"OH! Hikaru, don't scare me like that!" I hissed at him, before registering what he'd just asked. "Hm…I don't really remember. All I remember is sitting in the chair, and then suddenly, you all ran up and crowded around me, causing me to have a momentary freak out, in which everything else is a blur, and I am now standing behind a couch…" I said, my hand softly moving across the comfy fabric of the couch. "Hm…soft…" I muttered, momentarily distracted by the soft texture… Hey! I can get randomly distracted sometimes! It happens!

"Uh…" said Hikaru awkwardly, as he sweat dropped at my idiocy.

"What the heck is going on?" came Haruhi's voice from the door. She was holding a tray of tea, but looked utterly shocked. I could also see the slight anger in her eyes at the thought that maybe someone had done something to me.

Oh aw! Friendship! Rainbows and unicorns and…NARWHALS!

Off topic. Like, completely. I'm kinda tired…. Back to sanity….

"Oh, not much. I just figured out that you're a girl, and then I said so out-loud, and then these guys suddenly tied me to the chair, threw me in that dark room over there, and then started whispering amongst themselves. I said something, can't remember what, and they just rushed up to me, which in turn, freaked the crap out of me. I, somehow, got out of the rope tying me to the chair, and ran outside. As I ran, I crashed into the couch, making it topple over. Mori helped me put it back, and now…here we are." I said, as if it were a normal occurrence and there was nothing strange about it.

Haruhi just sighed, before placing the tray on the table in front of the couch, and taking a seat in the couch opposite of the one I was standing behind.

"Well, I don't know why they're so worked up about it. I don't really care if you know I'm a girl or not. All that matters is that I'm seen for who I am, not for what gender I am." she said, before taking a sip of her tea.

I smiled, before grabbing the couch with my right hand and quickly jumping over it, before landing in a dignified seat on the plush cushions. Picking up a cup of tea, I blew on it, and took a small sip.

"I got that vibe from you, when I first saw you. You don't really care about looks or superficial things, you only care that you're seen for who you are, and that's something I admire very much. I've known too many superficial and vain people in my life, so it's nice to have a friend who's down-to-earth like you. Um…wait, we are friends, right?" I asked, uncertainly, a small bubble of panic beginning to well up at the thought that we might not actually friends.

She looked up at me, startled at my question, before she smiled reassuringly and nodded. "Yes, of course we're friends!" she said, and relief immediately flowed through my veins, causing me to smile.

"Well, that's all well and good, but what are we to do now that Sara knows your secret?" asked Kyouya, down to business as always.

Hmph, he didn't even use an honorific.

"Oh, you don't think I'd tell anyone, do you? I mean, you did say it was a secret, and you freaked over the fact I figured it out, so I assume it would be bad if people knew. But, I wouldn't tell anyway, because it's not my secret to tell. Besides, I'm kinda scared what Kyouya'd do if I told…not that I'd ever even THINK of telling ANYONE! It's just, Kyouya scares me…" I trailed off, looking at Kyouya from my peripheral vision. He was sitting down at a table next to the couch, typing away at a small, little laptop.

I would have thought he wasn't listening anymore, except for the small smirk I saw, and the flash of his glasses, even though he hadn't moved at all.

_Creeeeepy_.

"B-but, we can't just let you go without knowing FOR SURE that you won't betray us!" Tamaki cried dramatically. He was now sitting beside Haruhi, who was discreetly trying to inch away from him.

"Uh…one, I would never betray y'all, and two, are you and Haruhi dating or something?" I asked, curious as to why Tamaki was always clinging to Haruhi every time I looked at them.

To my surprise, Tamaki went bright red, and Haruhi looked at me in complete and utter shock.

"N-n-n-no! O-of course not! I'm Haruhi's daddy! I could never…!" sputtered Tamaki, who was trying (and failing miserably) to calm down and hide his blush.

Haruhi just shook her head mutely, at a loss for words.

I giggled, before moving my hands in a 'calm down' motion. "Dudes, chill! It's cool! I was just asking! You don't have to freak out so much! I was just curious as to why you two are always together. Whenever I see y'all, Tamaki is clinging to Haruhi, and Haruhi is…well…trying to get away. I didn't know if it was just her way of playing hard to get, or if she really did wanna run away…" I trailed off, seeing as how it looked like Tamaki was about to cry.

"Haruhi! Is this true? You've been trying to run away from Daddy?" cried Tamaki, who then rushed over to his emo-corner and started cultivating mushrooms.

"Um…y'all just wanna leave him be for now?" I asked them, not really wanting to mess with an emotional Tamaki right now.

They all gave their own versions of 'Yes', and then we all sat down on the couches, save for Kyouya, who was still typing on his computer.

Now, Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting on either side of me, while Hunney decided to snuggle up in my lap with a piece of cake. Mori was sitting next to Haruhi, and we all sat in a comfortable silence.

Well…that is, until _it_ happened.

At first, it was just an eerie creaking in the background, but it soon turned into maniacal laughter, which shook the whole room. We all started frantically whipping our heads around in search of the cause of this horrible laughter. Well, except Kyouya and Mori, who I could tell were the more stoic and silent ones, and they probably didn't get scared too easily either.

"Well, well, well…there seems to be _freshmeat_ here at Ouran…now what, pray tell, is this lost little lamb's name?" came the voice, who's whereabouts I still did not know.

I closed my eyes, deciding it'd be better to search for the crazed lunatic psychically, instead of with my physical sight.

Concentrating hard, I could _see_ the other's auras. Mori's, a dark blue, signifying strength, reliability, and gentleness. Kyouya's, a dark purple, signifying stealth, mystery, and secrecy. Hunney's, a soft pink, symbolizing innocence, happiness, and sweetness. Hikaru's, an orange with reddish sparks in it, symbolizing mischievousness, childishness, and a small temper problem. Kaoru's, an orange with yellowish sparks in it, signifying mischievousness, calmness, and a slight sweetness to it, that Hikaru lacks. Haruhi's, a calming green, which I described already, in the first chapter. Tamaki's, a deep, rose red, signifying love, beauty, and many other symbols to go with it. Truthfully, all of their auras had more to them, they were so complex, but I don't really have the time to analyze them, since I'm trying to find that creeper guy.

Aha! Found him! The little sucker is hiding outside, behind a…really creepy…door…that wasn't there before…

"Uh…has that door been there this whole time?" I asked, pointing at the gothic door to my left. Everyone turned, even Tamaki, who had left his emo-corner when all the laughing started. He was now using my hair to hide his face as he peeked out from his hiding place, behind the couch.

The door inched open, and from the small crack, a foot stepped in.

We froze.

Then, the rest of the body followed, and there stood a creepy, tall, dark haired man with a pitch black robe-of-sorts on, and on his hand he had…

A little cat hand puppet. Aw!

After this little discovery, I peeked into his mind, and saw, to my surprise, he was really just a curious guy, who had no evil intent, but was unintentionally creepy as all get-out.

Plus his cat puppet was cute, so he can't be bad.

Now unafraid, I got up from my seat and made my way to the guy. Tamaki gave a startled cry, but I took no notice, since I was now standing face to face with the creeper-who's-really-just-a-nice-guy.

"Hi! I'm Sara Koboyashi! And you are?" I asked, smiling.

He froze for a minute. Probably because he wasn't expecting me to act so normal, I suppose. He must be used to getting screams and people running away in terror when he appears. Poor guy.

Once he'd gotten over his shock, he smiled slightly, before saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm-".

"NEKOZAWA-SENPAI! You scared the crap out of us!" cried the twins, irritated.

I completely ignored them, in favor of looking at Nekozawa, who seemed to be ignoring them also. "Oh, so you're names Nekozawa? It's nice to meet you! Oh! Who's this handsome young cat?" I asked, politely pointing to his hand puppet. What, it's a cute cat!

Nekozawa smiled, then lifted his little puppet up, so I could see it more closely. "This is Belzeneff, the curse doll. Mufufufufufufufufufu~." said Nekozawa, a mysterious edge to his voice.

I giggled, before taking one of Belzeneff's paws, and shaking it. "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Belzeneff. You're quite cute for a curse doll." I said, still giggling slightly.

Straightening up, I waved my hand towards the place where everyone was still sitting, eyes wide and mouths gaping (this excludes Kyouya and Mori, but you probably knew that). "Do you wanna come sit with us? I'll make some more tea, so Haruhi, you don't have to!" I asked Nekozawa, yelling the last part to Haruhi cheerfully.

Nekozawa shook his head, before saying something about having to go back to his Black Magic Club.

I pouted, before nodding my head and telling him I understood.

"Oh, one more thing." said Nekozawa, right before he closed the doors completely, "You'd be a great addition to the Black Magic Club, would you please consider joining?".

I gave him a puzzled look, before asking why I would be a 'great addition'. The others leaned forward, curious of the shadow man's words.

He chuckled, "Well, it should be quite obvious. Your psychic abilities would be a great asset. Sadly, I must be off, so I'll hopefully see you soon." He slowly closed the doors after that, and I turned around, just as slowly, to face the Host Club, who was now staring at me in shock (including Kyouya this time!).

"Sara…" said Hikaru.

"…did he just say…" said Kaoru.

"…that you're psychic?" the both asked, together.

"Hehehehehe, well…" I said, nervously twirling a strand of my hair.

Crap. Screw what I said about Nekozawa and Belzeneff being too cute to cause harm.

NEKOS ARE EVIL!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

**Mwahahahahahahahaha! Cliffie! Yes! I am evil, and yes I do know this. Well, hope y'all enjoyed this SUPER LONG CHAPTER! Please leave a review! Lots of LOVELS! Bye!**

**Also, leave a comment saying whether or not you want her powers to be found out or not yet! I've already got it planned out, I just want to know what y'all wanted too! Happy Friday the 13th!**

**Sincerely, Raven T ^_^**


End file.
